black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dufresne
was the ship's accountant, and later Quartermaster for the Walrus. As accountant, his job was to add the prices of stolen goods and to make an account of the payments to be doled out to the crew. After betraying the pirates with Hornigold and rejoining the English, he was finally killed by John Silver. Biography Background Nothing is known of Dufresne's background, or why he joined the pirates of Nassau. However, he appears to be one of more educated members of Flint's crew. Due to his importance as accountant, he has never had to take part in storming a ship, preventing him from having any combat experience. Season One After taking a merchant ship, Gates went to Dufresne to inform him of the goods taken and injuries sustained by the crew. After counting up the prices, he told Gates that the average payment would be only eight dollars each. After docking at Nassau, John Silver went to Dufresne looking for the missing book from the captain's log, telling him the book he is looking for is his book of recipes. Dufresne told him that they took all the books from Silver's ship and what they aren't selling in Nassau, would be in Captain Flint's cabin. During the expedition against the Andromache, Billy Bones informed Dufresne that he must take part in the upcoming battle because the Andromache was a powerful ship with a large crew. Dufresne clearly wanted no part in fighting in a battle and had never done so before. He told Bones of his contributions to the ship in his non-fighting capacity; pointing out how much money his expert bookkeeping had saved the crew. Nevertheless, Bones makes sure that Dufresne is part of the boarding party. Right before they board, Billy tells Dufresne that no man to ever serve on the Walrus has ever died during their first boarding; so he has nothing to worry about. Dufresne leaped onto the Andromache through a gun port and made his way onto the boat deck. Once there, he pointed his pistol at a man and fired, but missed him. The man put his own pistol point black into Dufresne's face, but it misfired, resulting in the two being tangled in a mêlée. As the man was about to stab Dufresne, he lost his balance and fell over. Dufresne took this opportunity to literally bite the man's throat before he passes out. After the battle, Billy finds Dufresne in the captain’s quarters, getting an early start in going through all the paper work and files. Dufresne thanks Billy for lying to him about nobody every dying their first time, as looking back, he could recall a few who did. When the crew returned to Nassau, they were without a quartermaster since Bones fell overboard. They elected Dufresne in his place. Consequently, they shaved his head and had a tattoo of a shark's mouth placed on his arm. Among his first duties as quartermaster was figuring out how to deal with the Silver-Randall confrontation, where Randall accused Silver of being the page thief. Along with Dr. Howell and De Groot, they decided to give Silver a test to see if he possessed the skills they thought necessary to memorize the Urca's schedule. Silver failed their test, but before they could do something to him, Randall began calling everyone a thief thereby removing his potential to be a reliable witness, thereby saving Silver as part of a deal. Dufresne was one of the few crew members that Gates had informed about Flint's true intentions. Dufresne stated that he was willing to put up with much of Flint's indiscretions, but that the death of Bones deserved a response. He and Gates agreed that when the time was right, they would start their mutiny against Flint. During the expedition against the Urca, when the Urca is not spotted where she is supposed to be, Dufresne went to Gates and attempted to start the mutiny. However, Gates demurred, citing that it was not time yet. Gates was soon thereafter killed by Flint. When Dufresne went to investigate Gates' body, he was confronted by Silver, who convinced him that if he were to start the mutiny with a Spanish Man O' War bearing down on them, that the ship would certainly be in no position for a fight and would be lost in the coming fight. Dufresne seemed to agree, offering Flint the particulars about how to fool the Spanish vessel into thinking that the Walrus was just a Spanish merchant ship. The plan to fool the Spanish ship succeeded, however, before Flint could put his plan into place, Dufresne pulled a pistol on Flint and stated to the men that he was charging Flint with tyrannical crimes against his own crew. When Flint ignored him and attempted to fire one of the cannons, Dufresne shot him in the shoulder. Nevertheless, Silver fired one of the cannons and the battle against the Spanish Man O' War commenced. Dufresne admirably led the crew in a fruitless attempt to fight the Spanish behemoth. However, the Walrus was soon put out of action. Dufresne survived the battle and made his way to shore with some other survivors. There, the crew spotted the Urca. She had been wrecked in a storm the previous night. Season Two Dufresne openly admitted to Flint that he had only been kept alive to assist in the retrieval of the gold from the beach. Flint then cursed him and the crew for raising a mutiny. However, he proposed a plan to capture the Spanish warship and escape. Back in the camp, the crew agreed with Flint's plan. Dufresne then gave Flint a knife so he and Silver could swim to the ship and kill the guards. Later, Dufresne led the crew into a successful attack on the warship, slaughtering the few remaining crew members onboard. The pirates raised the sails and sailed for Nassau. Later that night, Dufresne told Flint and Silver that the crew has voted to pardon them for their crimes, but that the two would have to abandon the ship once it returned to Nassau. As the Walrus was approaching Nassau, Flint warned Dufrense not to be tempted to take a new prize with their powerful new ship, until they have recruited more men. Dufresne sees this as an unveiled attempt to prevent him from gaining legitimacy as captain, and decides to pursue a prize. However, when the pirates attack a merchant ship, the other crew manage to fight them off. As Dufresne dithers, Flint assumes command and orders the pirates to sink the merchant ship. Afterwards, the crew voted to have Flint reinstalled as captain, with Dufrense returning to Quartermaster. In Nassau, Flint goes ashore to enlist Captain Hornigold in their return journey to the Urca's wreck, because they will need at least one more ship to defeat the Spanish soldiers who guarded the treasure. However, first the combined crews must neutralize the threat posed by Charles Vane who has taken over the fort, before they can safely bring the Urca gold back. Still resentful of Flint, when Billy Bones is found to be alive, Dufrense tries to encourage Billy to admit that Flint pushed him into the water to silence his opposition. Flint eventually agrees to exchange Abigail Ashe, the daughter of the Governor of Carolina, in return for standing down his men from attacking the fortress. When Hornigold learns that Flint plans to allow Vane to keep the fort, he challenges Flint for captaincy of the combined crew. Dufrense and many others support Hornigold. Just before the vote is to take place, the men left to spy on the Urca gold return, claiming that the Spanish returned and took every piece of gold off the beach. Hornigold’s faction completely fades away. Flint retains captaincy, and Hornigold, Dufresne and eight others are thrown off the crew. However, Dufresne learned from Billy Bones that the English offered ten pardons if they would capture Flint and bring him to the English force on Harbour Island. With Flint out of reach, they take Eleanor Guthrie prisoner, and deliver her to the English forces in return for ten pardons. Season Three Dufresne and Hornigold hand Eleanor Guthrie over to the English authority and gain their freedom as a result. Hornigold begins to act as a Pirate Hunter, Dufrense seems to have become the Quartermaster of Hornigold's ship as he is often seen by Hornigold's side. Later, when Hornigold arrives at Nassau's beach to proclaim the Governor's offer of pardon, Dufresne is right next to him. And as the reconstructing of the fort and returning the islands rule to British rule, Dufresne is seen around the island. One night at the Nassau tavern John Silver decides to make an appearance. Telling the men that Flint is alive and angry that they went back on their promise. Dufresne then explains to the men that they are not afraid of Flint and that Silver is not to be taken seriously. Arguing that Flint is already half forgotten and that even if Flint is alive, he is no more than an empty threat; he points out that Flint must be desperate to send a handful of men lead by half a man, commenting on Silver's lost limb. Silver as a result grabs a mug and hits Dufresne in the face. Dufresne collapses on the ground, and Silver then walks over and stomps Dufrense in the head with his prosthetic leg until Dufresne's skull is completely smashed. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Dufresne was portrayed by Roland Reed starting in the second season, replacing actor Jannes Eiselen, who portrayed the character throughout the first season. Eiselen tragically developed brain cancer before the second season could be filmed. *It is possible that, as an English pirate possessing a French surname, Dufresne may be a second-generation descendent of French Calvinist immigrants who arrived in England during the 1680's, which is roughly thirty years before the events of Black Sails. Image Gallery dufresnepro4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Quartermasters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John Silver Category:Recurring Characters Category:Orion Crew